Different Dimension (On HiatusRewrite)
by mariDCfan
Summary: What if instead of Starfire getting sent to the future when she followed Warp, she got sent to another universe, more precisely the Young Justice universe. There Starfire meets the Young Justice team, the Justice League and another version of Robin, who also seems to like her. Will she be able to get back home or will she stay in the Young Justice universe forever? Post Season 1
1. First Encounters

It started of normally for the Teen Titans, all of them doing there separate things. Starfire was trying to get her friends to participate in a Tamerian tradition of showing your friendship, but got interpreted by trouble. The Teen Titans soon encounter the source of the trouble, by the villian known as Warp, who was from the future. The Titans tried there best, but sadly that wasn't enough as he soon seemed to overpower them and was able to open up a portal. Starfire not wanting him to get away jumped after him, only to have the portal close as soon as she entered, not giving Robin anytime to stop her or pull her back.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as everyone realized, she was... gone.

 **With Starfire:**  
After jumping inside the portal, Starfire, was able to stop Warps plans by taking something off of him, but soon she finds herself in a room with a lot of teenagers, some her age and some older than her, she also sees 2 adults in the room with the teenagers, but she notices that they are all wearing costume, but what caught Starfire's attention was that there seemed to be a younger version of Robin and gasped.

 **YJ Robin's P.O.V**  
Today we were all just training when Batman, my mentor and father like figure, arrived and asked us to come and get ready for a mission. I was really excited, we were about to have a new mission. Wally West AKA Kid Flash, my best friend, (other than Barbara Gordon, who is not my _girlfriend_ , just a friend who happens to be a girl), was walking beside me.

"Can you believe it! We're getting a mission" Wally was literally jumping up and down.

"Calm down Wally" I said trying to calm the speeder, which is sort of hard at times

"Sorry can't Rob, we haven't been given a mission for awhile now, so I have a right to be excited... wait don't tell me you aren't?" he asked me

"Of course I am!" I said, which was true we haven't gotten a mission in a while

"Team, your mission today-" Batman was cut of off whatever he was going to say when a orange-like skinned girl, with red hair, green eyes and purple clothing appeared, when she saw us all, she gasped. It seemed she didn't know what she was doing here or how she got here.

Megan floated over to her and started introducing herself "Hi i'm-" but before she could say her name I came in front of her like the time with Zatanna and cut her off "Robin... I mean I'm Robin" I said quickly. I mean look at her she looks cute. "What's your name?" I asked her

"On your world it would be Starfire" she said

"Where are you from?" asked Megan

"I am from the planet Tameran" she said before she started looking around "Might you tell me where we are please?" she asked

"Your in Mount Justice" said Kid Flash looking at her like I did. " _I saw her first KF_ " I thought to myself as Batman walked over to her

"How did you get here?" he asked and I knew what this was interrogating time

"Me and the rest of my friends were in Jump City fighting off a villain called Warp, he was planing on taking something, and was about to leave through his portal, but I was able to jump in after him and then I ended up here" she said, while looking at me like she knew me, but this was my first time meeting her...

"Who are the friends you were talking about?" I asked as I wondered...

"The rest of my friends that I was talking about were Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin. We are called the Teen Titans and protect Jump City" she said and that proved my second theory

"You're not from here are you? You're from a different universe" I said as I turned to Batman

"She doesn't seem to know any of you or me, she seems to know you, or the Robin from her universe" said Batman

"She doesn't seem like the enemy" I said and he sighed

"Keep on eye on her at all times. Now back to the mission" Batman said as he started to explain the mission, but my attention was mostly on Starfire. I don't know what catches my attention on her mostly. I mean not even Zatanna makes me this distracted. Closes maybe Barbara, but Starfire's different.

"I also wish join the mission!" I hear Starfire yell, as everyone looks at her thinking _"She interrupted the freaking Batman!"_ Batman just glares at her as I laugh a little bit

"Or not" she said nervously

I decided that she should have a chance to prove herself to use (mostly Batman) and I decided to help her out.

"Come on Batman, she could prove useful to us, and she can't stay locked up in the cave it will drive her crazy probably and seeing as she isn't from here, she won't know anything that going on, she might be stuck here for who knows how long" I said trying to find anyway to convince Batman to allow her on this mission

"I will not cause any problems, Batman, I wish to help out in anyway possible that I can" Starfire said

After what seemed like an eternity, Batman spoke up again "She will be allowed on this mission, and will be your responsibility, if anything happens she will be pulled out of the mission" he said and with that we all left to get on with the mission.


	2. First Mission with Young Justice

**Starfire's P.O.V**  
I can not believe that I have been transported to another universe, but I still have to find this Warp that we were fighting before I got here, he must be trapped here as well, since I broke his belt. I am most gracious that Robin was able to convince the Batman to allow me on there mission. This will be... umm a learning experience, I think is the saying that I've heard Robin or Cyborg use before

"So do you have any powers?" I heard the boy with a yellow suit say as we are walking somewhere ... I should have asked for there names "ow" I suddenly heard as I see the boy rubbing his arm and I looked confused by that but I still answered his question

"Yes, I have the ability to fly, strength and to shoot star-bolts" I said

"I just remembered that we never introduced ourselves only Robin did" said the green girl with red hair "I'm Megan Morse, I'm from Mars and you can call me Miss Martian while on missions" she said

"Conner, Superboy" said the boy with the big 'S' on his black shirt

"Call Aqualad on missions and Kaldur when we aren't on missions, it's also what my friends call me" said the older boy with the red shirt

"Artemis, just Artemis" said the girl wearing green with a bow and arrow

"I'm Wally West, Kid Flash is my hero name" said the red headed boy who asked if I had powers

"Zatanna" said the black haired girl with what I think looks like a magicians outfit similar to...

"So is the Robin from your also secretive with his identity?" asked Artemis

"Isn't Robin, Robin's real name?" I asked them, "I mean Robin is always Robin and we never call him anything else so I thought that was his real name" I added

"Um Starfire, Robin is just his hero name" said Wally as he looked at Robin

"Oh" I said, ' _does Robin not trust us with his real name_ ' I though sadly, I mean I guess he could have a reason

"Starfire, I'm sure he trusts you like i trust my team, but I'm sure he has a reason like I do" Robin said "And it's not just because Batman said I can't, there's more to it than just that" he added as I saw Artemis about to say something, but she stopped after he added that last part

"How are we to get to the place that the Batman has told to go?" I asked as I see everyone stop in front of a ship

"Oh you also have a ship" I said as Robin walks up to me

"Ya this is Miss Martian's bioship...wait you said also, you have a ship in your universe?" he asked me as I nod

"Oh yes Cyborg calls it the T-ship" I told him, as we all went inside the ship. I grab a seat next to the window and see Robin sit behind me

"How do you feel?" he asked me as I look at him "The ship feels different, but I feel fine" I told him as he nods

"Let's get a move on" I heard Wally say as the ship left the mountain or Mount Justice as they all told me, but I can't help thinking about what might be going on back home at the same time

 **Zatanna's P.O.V**  
When I first got to the mountain I never expected to find a new girl, with red hair and orange like skin to become a new member, I also didn't expect Robin to get all friendly with her. I mean don't get me wrong she's nice, but I've sort of had a crush on Robin for awhile and then she comes out of no where and he starts treating her like royalty. I mean what is she a princess

"Zatanna, you coming?" asked Artemis as she looked at me and I realized that everyone must have left to get ready for the mission.

"Ya, I'm coming" I said as I walk beside her, then I get an idea as we start catching up to the others

"Hey Artemis, what do you think of the new girl?" I asked her as she looks at me for awhile and then answers

"She seems nice and if what she said is true then she knows how to work with a team, she seems like the type of person to want to be your friend" she said and I nod at her "What do you think of her?" she asked and I should have expected this

"I don't know, I mean a girl that just pops out of no where and claims to be from a different universe, just seems to had to believe, I mean she's nice and friendly, but I don't trust her" I said as Artemis just nods at me and I suddenly hear Wally ask the girl, Starfire I think is her name, if she had any powers, I also see Artemis hit Wally on his arm.

"Yes, I have the ability to fly, strength and to shoot star-bolts" I heard her say as I file that information away for later, I better be careful if she has super strength, and what on earth are star-bolts

"I just remembered that we never introduced ourselves only Robin did" I heard Megan say as I hear everyone introduce themselves and then it was my turn

"Zatanna" I say as Starfire looks at me and try my best not to glare at her. I am not jealous of the attention Robin is giving her, no that wouldn't be mature and I need to act to my fullest to not get distracted

I see that she seems surprised that we have a ship, I mean how else are we going to travel, I mean yes we have the supercycle, and some of use can run really fast, fly or use regular transportation, but still. I also don't miss the fact at how Robin seems to be very happy to answer her questions.

When we get on the bioship, I was going to sit by the window, but Starfire beat me to it, and Robin decided to sit right behind her. I really do hope that she is from another universe and not this one, now. I mean she has a Robin in her universe (if she is telling the truth), I wonder if that Robin likes Starfire as much as our Robin. Maybe all Robins like Starfire...I wonder if I exist in her universe.


	3. Interlude

**Meanwhile back with the Titans**  
Back with the Teen Titans, they all start looking around for any clues as to where there Tameranian friend could have gone.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked getting impatient with the lack of process that has been going on and getting frustrated as well _"Why did she have to jump after him, now we don't know where she could have gone"_ Robin though to himself

"No trace of her or anything, Robin" said Cyborg as he was scanning the room where they both disappeared

"That's because she's not here" stated Raven from beside an artifact

"Of course she isn't here. She jumped through a portal" said Beast Boy as Raven glares at him and he back away

"I mean she is no longer here on Earth or anywhere for that matter" said Raven as Robin turns and walks towards her

"What do you mean by ' _she_ _is_ _no_ _longer_ _here_ _on_ _Earth_ _or_ _anyway_ '?" Robin asked

"What I'm saying is that, that portal must have transported her somewhere out of reach, and I can only come up with 2 possibilities could be she was either sent to the future or she was sent somewhere else entirely, which could explain why I can longer sense her" explained Raven

"Are you taking about her being sent to another reality or dimension?" Cyborg asked as they all started leaving the museum and heading back to Titans Tower

"I said it could be a possibility" said Raven getting in the T-car

"I don't care if it is a possibility, we have a lead and if she is in another reality or dimension, then there is no telling what kind of danger she could be in" Robin said getting on his R-cycle and putting on his helmet

"Dude, she can take care of herself" Beast Boy said

"Ya, but remember B.B, she doesn't understand a lot of the things that happen on Earth or Humans" said Cyborg as he started the car

"If we are to start searching for her in other dimensions, I will have to look for a spell that can take us there and find a spell that can help locate her" said Raven from the back of the T-car beside Beast Boy

"We better start now then. I don't care how long it takes we will find her and bring her home" Robin said determined

"Hopefully wherever she is she'll have made friends. She's good at making friends" Beast Boy said as they all got closer to the tower

"Hopefully she doesn't get into any problems or else they'll have to face the Titans" Robin said as they all soon got back to the tower and they all went there separate ways, except for Robin, who was looking the security footage he was able to pull up and saw nothing that could help him with finding there alien friend

"Starfire please be careful where ever you are and that you aren't in any problems" he said


End file.
